Unlikely Mother
by Winged-panther1
Summary: Yes the story is about a lone female Yautja adopting a baby human. Yes the predator is a female anyone got a problem with it flame me if you want I just don't care if people hate originality. People who flame on other stuff try and help me improve on it
1. How they meet one another

Yes This is a story that's been on my mind for quite awhile anyway read it and review also I in no way own Aliens Predators or anything in between. I will however say that I'm a huge fan of both of the franchises and support the movies and the characters. With that being said go see Predators and review this story thanks. ~Panther

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

**'Yautja thinking'**

**"Yautja Speak"**

Prologue: The Unlikely meeting

~~~~~Yautja's P.O.V.

I growled at the long day I've had hunting for 'HIM' the bad blood that had spilt my pup's twei before my very eyes. I could only growl at the audacity he had to laugh at my face when I held my dying in my arms before running to the oomen's planet. I've been in the area his ship's signature was spotted last I believe oomen call it America. The pauk-de bad blood I am currently hunting is hiding, like a weakling, in a settlement called Memphis. He started roaring which informed me that I was close.

I could smell something rotten in the air as I started to see what I guess were the twei covered remains of an ooman woman. I could only gasp at the horrible sight before and judging by the looks of her she was barely out of her teen years. Paya only help this woman's clan for what has happened to her over a bad blood. All of a sudden I heard the wails of a child and knew something I didn't want to know, he had this woman's suckling...

~~~~~~~Third person

The lone huntress had started to race toward the location of the cries, her wrist blades drawn roaring in anger of the bad blood. **"In the name of Paya I'll kill you!"** she roared getting closer tears starting to form in her eyes under her bio-helmet. When she got there all she saw was the crying baby, causing her to click rapidly setting her helmet to heat sensitive scanning and looked around **"Show yourself you coward bastard, so I can rip your skull out!"** she roared looking around.

**"You certainly are a nosy bitch."** A cruel dark voice said behind her punching her in the jaw **"Heh typical woman, only thinking out only half of a plan dumb plan."** he said uncloaking himself, chuckling darkly

She glared at him trying to stand up with an angered snarl on her face.

"**So glad a nice screw able female came to join me in my feast."** he said walking to the little baby.

**"You sick prick you'd dare eat an innocent pup." **She panted in disgust at his belief

**"Heh oomen aren't pups they're prey and live stock, that means even food hehehe I'd be doing this boy a favor before a young blood comes to hunt him down."** he said about to grab the child, his mandibles in a cruel smirk.

**"YOU PRICK!"** she roared powerfully sending her wrist blade into his neck

**"Gah! You'd sell out your own species for an ooman!" **he said forcing the blade in his neck out so his wound would not deepen. He made a beeline grabbing the baby.

**"No I'd kill a bad blood for an ooman especially a pup."** She said reaching behind her back for something.

**"I shall kill you and this ooman you bitch!"** he roared but the second he got the blade out, a combi stick was sticking out his stomach. **"You...fucking...bitch.."**he said falling down bleeding out the last of his blood.

As our hero got up and walked over to the boy and picked him up **"Scared ooman?"** she said looking down and met the face of a chocolate skinned male human baby barely over a month old. **"You're all alone aren't you sweetie?"** she said warmly picking him up **"So am I, you need a mother and I just lost my new born pup" **she said nuzzling him.

The boy opened his eyes for the first time looking at her.

She looked back from her bio-helmet smiling at him clicking and he nuzzled her as she carried him to her ship. **"Rest up my pup it's a long trip to your new home."** she said to him as she started to walk to her ship. As she flew above the forest, a bomb dropped down from her ship to destroy most of the area to get rid of the evidence, by causing a forest fire. She cuddled the little boy in her arms, the auto-pilot flying them to her home world.

~~~~~~To be continued...

And there it is my first story in a long time and to anyone who likes My Bleach story updates will start soon and reveiw or else...I'll force you to sit in the chocolate pudding chair the stains will never come out! MWHAHAAHAHAHAHa!~ Panther


	2. Meeting her family

Ok I rewrote chapter two please read and review. ~ Panther

-3rd pov-

"..."Regular speak

'Thoughts'

**"..."Yautja speak**

**'...'Yautja thoughts  
**

_"..."Other Languages (ex: Xenomorph or German no offense to Germans)_

_'...'other language thoughts_**  
**

The huntress' ship was set for autopilot so she could cradle the baby human nuzzled up to her breast plate for warmth as he slept. She could only flare her mandibles in a small smile and rub his head till her communicator started to beep **"What in mother Paya's name?"** she said pressing answer.

**"Guan!" **a female voice said on the other end **"Oh hi Skr'ra. How are you?"**

** "I'm pissed that my little sister flew off to Chase some asshole bad blood, while I'm halfway around the galaxy!" **Skr'ra yelled through her end.

**"Hey he killed my pup he had it coming Skr'ra so calm down I'm almost home now"**

**"Yeah well you better ho.."** the baby started gurgling in his sleep fidgeting **"Guan did I just hear a ooman?"**

**"Uh no!"** she said quickly turning off the communicator off. **"You got to be quiet...damn I forgot to check for your name!"** she said in frustration **"OK I'll just name you uhhhh hm"** she paused and looked at him_ "_**I'll call you Sk'ray." **she said to him curving her mandibles into a smile

**"Guan!"** a voice screamed through her communicator as a clan ship started to decloak in front of her personal ship

**"Oh hello Mi'kuja you don't have to send a clan ship hehehehe"**

**"Can it Guan! I know you have an ooman on board, and you didn't even tell me!"** her oldest sister yelled making her sigh

**"Mi'kuja calm down."** Guan said abit annoyed

**"No I will not I'm the chief officer of ooman research of our clan. I need to know when one is this close turn on your Holo-screen now!" **

**"But I.."**

**"NOW!"** Mi'kuja yelled

**"OK ok."** she said pressing the button.

After she did that an odd wiring could be heard as an image of a dark red and black female yautja appeared on the holo-disk_. _**"In Paya's name a babe oh Guan this is amazing!" **

**"How so?" **she said confused

**"Do you know how hard ooman pups are to find, and even get close enough to experiment on?"** She said with excitement in her voice

**"No. Get your own pup."** Guan said to her coldly

**_"I can't you know why." _**she said in a whine

**"Yeah cause, unlike you I actually go out and socialize with males, instead of using the lame 'I'm saving it for a permanent mate' excuse"** she teased smirking

**"S-s-shut up!"** Mi'kuja yelled blushing

Truth be told Mi'kuja was shy around males, and what her sisters and brothers found funny was she was the tallest female in the entire clan, standing at 9"11. **"I mean when you were so close to losing it you punched the poor sap in the face before he could even touch you."**

**"I was nervous and it was my first time!" **she said in a whispered yell

**"Yeah your only time attempting to mate."** she said mockingly before her ship started to dock in the clan ship.

**"Whatever, just bring him to my lab, and make sure grandfather doesn't find him, no much worse the clan matriarch."** she said in a serious tone.

**"OK ok, just give me a minute the poor guy needs me." **she said fixing her helmet's nitrogen levels to a human safe level and put it on his face lightly.

**"I can replace his lungs with one of..." **she said trailing off

**"Don't you dare!"** Guan yelled with a threatening glare

**"It isn't gonna hurt him, I'm just going to put a piece of replacement lung on his so he can breathe easier."** she explained to Guan

** "...Maybe"** Mi'kuja said getting out her ship and covered him the best she could, and started to walk to the science/med bay.

**"Guan"** a male's voice said wrapping his arms around her waist.

She turned about to drop kick the guy butt stopped inches from his face. **"Don't surprise me Ko'toanja" **she said forcing her almost husband off her

**"Ah you usually like it when I greet you that way."**he said to her**  
**

**"Well I don't lose pups either do I..."**she said with grief**  
**

He looked down feeling like a pauk-de **"I'm sorry Guan, I know you still miss him..."**

She punched his arm playfully. **"Sok you big goof look I gotta go see Mi'kuja about.." **

**"You trying to get her mated again?" **he said jokingly

**"...Maybe"** she said only half lying.

**"Ok, oh and Guan. I'm sure he still loves you." **he said as his mandibles formed into a smile. She just blushed at hearing his other side.

**"Thanks.."** she said before rushing off to the labs.

-labs-

Once she entered the lab she looked up and saw a smiling face on her older sister's mandibles. **"Awww look at the cute lil ooman pup."**she said picking him up

**"Uh ok, look about that surgery.."**Guan started

**"Say no more Guan."** she said pushing her out her lab.

**"...What just happened?"**a puzzled Guan said

** "Hello Guan."** an old but lively voice said behind her, causing her to jump a bit.

**"Oh H-hi grandfather Zazzin."**A surprised Guan said

** "So how is my youngest granddaughter doing."** the graying dread-locked elder asked with his mandibles in a small smile **"**

**Good just um I..."** before she could even finish her sentence cries could be heard from the room.

**"Oh no!" **Mi'kuja's voice could be heard in a panic.

**"Mi'kuja!" **Guan and Zazzin said rushing in and saw the baby bleeding a lot **"Mi'kuja what the fuck! My little Sk'ray is bleeding!" **

**"Your little what?"** Zazzin said his eyebrow raised looking at her.

**"Look can we talk about this later." **Guan sighed

**"No tell me now." **he said calmly causing Guan to sigh. **"**

**OK here's how it happened."** She had started to explain everything on how she found Sk'ray, how she rescued him, and the events that led to this.

**"OK that explains a lot, but here's what I wanna know is how are you going to give him a lung he needs the person's blood as well."** he said puzzled

**"Well I was hoping Guan could give a piece of her lung..."** Mi'kuja started

** "If it's for my new pup then I'll do it." **Guan said with determination in her voice

**"Are you sure?"** Zazzin asked her abit worried

**"Yes, I lost my first pup to a bad blood and I promised myself I wouldn't let another pup go through death again. Zi'ukan will understand?" **Guan asked Zazzin.

**"She screamed and jumped for joy when I found a permanent bed mate, I'm sure my big sister understand this."**

** "She did?"** Mi'kuja asked

** "Yes, ok then Mi'kuja prep her for the surgery. I'm going to have to alert my sister" **

**"A-are you sure great aunt Zi'ukan will truly understand?" **Mi'kuja said surprised. He only nodded before walking off.

_"_**OK Guan get ready." **she said gassing her.

~~~Hours later~~~

Guan awoke looking around and saw Mi'kuja** "Where is my pup?" **she asked weakly. **"Mi'kuja?"**

**"Right here..." **a voice said behind her.

**"Hehehehe hi great aunt Zi'ukan."**_ she said weakly trying to gain her strength._

**"Guan we need to talk." **she said suppressing the sigh in her voice.

**"Look I adopted him so what"** Guan said getting up to get Sk'ray

**"That I see, but why?" **

**"Because...he needed a mother and I wanted another pup."** Zi'ukan sighed **"Let's hope our queen agrees with you." **she said leaving Guan and Mi'kuja

**"Guan what are you gonna do?"** Mi'kuja asked.

** "I don't know Mi'kuja...I don't know..."**

Wow now there's a good cliffhanger I guess. Sorry it took so long had school work and stuff to do hopefully I can get more chapters up. Word to the wise gonna have douchebag preds who prefer female humans. Read and review.**  
**


	3. Judgement

You know a good friend at school asked me why I write this. Well I'm tired of the whole male predator and female human thing; it's to me killing the fanfiction of AvP. Most of them aren't even that original. That people, is my reason for writing this story, for people who'll enjoy it.

"Human Speak"

'Human thoughts'

**"Yautja speak"**

'Yautja thoughts'

_"Other language speak"(i.e Spanish, Xeno, German)_

_'Other language thoughts'__(i.e Spanish, Xeno, German)_

__~~3 pov~~

"**Guan you have a lot to explain."** An elder said looking at her from the high thrones of the clan council. **"Why did you bring a human pup away from his home planet, care to explain?"**

**"Yes elder Tw'igu, it all start months ago."** she said calmly as she began to explain her reasons for bringing Sk'ray with her to the clan ship.

**~~Flashback~~**

Guan walked along the clan ship smiling hand on her stomach. **'This is the 19th pup I've carried, yet I feel like it's my first hehehe I love you my suckling'** Guan thought, giddy like a school girl giving her crush valentine chocolate, she did a little spin when no one was looking.

**"Happy Guan?"** a dark eerie male voice said behind her

She jumped a bit, turning to punch the offender, only to have her fist caught. **"Hello Tw'atnu," **she said suppressing a growl **"how are you today?"**

**"Good, and you're with child again I see. I'd be careful if I were you, or else you'd lose the pup." **he chuckled putting a hand on her stomach. That act itself somehow made the pup inside Guan kick as if it was retreated to the back of its mother's womb. **"Aww it's trying to get closer to you as well, heh." **he chuckled walking off

She gave him the finger glaring **"Creepy motherfucker."**

**"Someone is mad, what's wrong love lose your lucky wolf skin blanket again?"** came a witty remark behind her with an all knowing grin.

**"Shut it Ko'tanja! You're just jealous I broke our marriage pact."** Guan said mockingly

He smirked at her chuckling **"Wasn't that before or after you found out I like to share my bedchambers with men?" **he chuckled teasing her** "Oh wait no it was after you silly girl." **he chuckled ruffling her head

**"You are such an ass."**she laughed punching his arm playfully and hugged him **"Besides a marriage to you would be to awkward you're more an older brother to me or a weirdo I'm on good terms with hehe." **

**"Oh how classy Guan you sure you're a clan elders grandfather?" **he replied sarcastically

**"Last I checked hmm yes I do believe I am." **she replied with a smug grin on her face and slapped his ass. **"Its a good thing you didn't marry me cause I'd have made it so you could barely walk for at least half a human year."** she flirted cockily giving a small wink.

**"You wish hun." **he chuckled hugging her **"Sides your to fun a friend to not be around" **he said rubbing her abdomen **"So who's the pup's daddy?"**

**"Just a simple elite he was rather pent up and I was in heat, so we both just well hehe." **she said blushing a light shade of green on her cheeks.

**"Ooooooh, Guan you naughty seductress you." **he chuckled rubbing her stomach with his mandibles in a cocky smirk.

**"Heh." **she said putting him in a headlock **"Remember I always beat you in wrestling even when I was a 'late bloomer'"** she retorted smugly and let him go.

He gave her a mock glare **"Do that again and...I won't make you roast Ki'aju**(mix of deer and pig animal thing I made up)** with chicken breast again."**

She glared back and looked him in the eye **"Do that and I won't ask as your wing woman when we go out looking for a good lay."**

**"..."** He looked at her not flinching still keeping up his glare, as his icy blue eyes meet her mint green orbs in an epic battle of wits, passion, lust, anger, and food.

Guan started to snicker first before it boomed into full laughter **"How you win these silly staring contests I'll never know!" **she laughed patting her friend on the back.

**"You remember my ooman Raimundo, the big lug, taught me how to win these contests hehe."** he chuckled with a deep green blush gracing his face

**"Yesh, must you bring him up every time you win something?"** Tw'atnu said coming from behind them **"Bad enough you keep that 'thing' you call a lover around when you should just eat him and get it over with, or that you disgrace your clan by not siring pups after a hunt..."**

**"How dare you speak of Raimundo that way.." Ko'tanju**

**"Oh piss off Tw'atnu." **Guan growled glaring daggers at him.

**"Oh what its very true hehe. Makes me want to laugh really." **he chuckled, and started to turn before Ko'tanju ran at him roaring in anger.

**"How dare you insult my lover you retched cur!"** he said about to tackle Tw'atnu.

Tw'atnu smirked and side stepped letting Ko'tanju hit the floor and kicked him in the head, then turned Ko'tanju over to kick him in his rib cage. **"Miserable piece of tr.." **He never got to finish his sentence because Guan grabbed him by his arm and threw him into a wall. **"You dumb little bitch!" **he roared getting up but a wrist blade was pointed at his face as he met with Guan's glare which made her green eyes look like a burning green fire.

**"I swear on Paya's name if you harm my friend again you'll be the next trophy I claim..." **she growled in complete anger towards the male before her and withdrew her blade walking over to Ko'tanju to help him up, then began to walk off.

**"..." **Tw'atnu glared at them both as they both left deciding to formulate a plan for them both.

~Sometime Later~

Guan walked out of her cleanser drying her skin/scales off singing an ooman tune she lullaby from Raimundo that his mother sung to him as a child **_"Mi nino tu es mi sol. Yo soy darle la luna y estrellas. Porque tú eres mi mundo."_**

**"What a beautiful voice you have Guan" **a voice said behind her.

She turned around only to see Tw'atnu slice her stomach with his wrist blade before blacking out from the poison he dipped in it.

~Hours later~

Guan had awoken to feel an odd grogginess and looked down to see her stomach was oddly flat with a stiched scar across it **"What the pauk!"**

**"Guan you're awoke!" **Ko'tanju said hugging her crying.

**"Ko'tanju...where's my pup?"**Guan said pushing him off and rubbed her head.

**"..." **he was silent looking down

**"Ko'tanju answer me where is he?" **she said looking at her friend

**"He didn't make it..." **he finally said to her sadly tears streaming from his eyes.

**"W-what?" **Guan said angrily trying to stand. **"Why the hell don't this sitches hurt and what the pauk do you mean he didn't make it?"**

**"Guan you've been in a coma for three weeks they had to force your child out of you, but it didn't get enough air to stay alive when you tubes was cut so...he died.."** he said grimly

Guan was quite for a few second as tears started to stream down her face **"S-so my pup died..."**

**"Yes, Guan I'm sorry...but we all know Tw'atnu is responsible...he was last seen on a game reserve a month ago we believe he left for Earth." **Ko'tanju told her glumly

**"Good."** she got up in anger. **"Cause when I find him I'm going to rip off his genitals and force feed him them."**

**"Guan.."** Ko'tanju started

**"Don't try and stop me!" **she roared at him

**"I was only gonna say be sure to make sure he suffers first."** he said smirking sadly at her.

She smirked back **"Will do."**

**~End flashback~**

**"I see Guan...very will you may keep the ooman, but you are responsible for his upbringing." **a new voice said appearing on a big holo screen

**"Your majesty!" **several Yautja said seeing the Queen Matriarch Ud'ano, whose clan united the Yautja thousands of years ago.

**"Y-yes ma'am." **Guan said surprised the Queen had been listening in on everything pertaining to her hearing.

**"I expect to see you, the ooman, and your grandfather in my thron room the day you all land on the homeworld."** Ud'ano told her sternly

**"Yes ma'am." **she said bowing before standing and taking Sk'ray from one of the female guards assigned to keep him during the trial, before walking off

~At Ud'ano's palace~

**"Your majesty why did you decide to listen in on this?" **her advisor, Hip'ontana said questioning her queen.

**"Simple that child has peeked my interest since I haven't seen an ooman trained in our ways for centuries...take the night off Hip'ontana." **Ud'ano told her.

**"Y-yes ma'am"** she said leaving her.

**"So you have been reborn my sweet little friend," **Ud'ano said looking at a picture of Sk'ray **"I do hope you are ready for your new life to begin training in our ways a second time." **she said as if knowing this was to happen.

* * *

Ok folks sorry I've been so late updating but school work, and I've been writing my first manuscript...at 16 yes I know I'm an over achiever, but you gotta start somewhere, but yes anyway I do hope you forgive me and I didn't really know what to do, but the inspiration just hit me in Algebra II class I guess I can thank my awesome teacher for that, no sarcasm, she's really cool a total nerd for the sci-fi, but not like I can say I'm not one but expect chapter four soon folks~Panther


End file.
